


Feisty little fox and the Trickster

by Zephirahnyx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fox - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Loki Marvel - Freeform, Shifter Reader, Smut, lokixreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephirahnyx/pseuds/Zephirahnyx
Summary: You’re a shifter living alone in the northern part of the globe living your life peacefully and in isolation from the people that doesn’t understand what you are when a beautiful black haired man suddenly trespassed your home and your heart with a sudden connection.





	Feisty little fox and the Trickster

After going to your usual run around the snow covered field you went back to your cabin and saw an intruder. A lovely man with long black hair and an intoxicating smell.

You growl at him when you saw him sitting on your couch feet up your coffee table. _You just cleaned that table!_ You showed him your snarling face, the scariest your white little body can make. That got his attention and he turn toward you on the open door.

“What a beautiful creature you are, Little fox.” He said with the most sensual voice you’ve ever heard, eyes full of awe. If you’re on your human form you might have gasp on how alluring his voice are. “Is this your home? I’m sorry for intruding I just needed a little rest before I go on destroying your pathetic planet.” He said smiling evilly at you.

You became alert by what he said. Is he not from earth? He talk like he’s not and what!?? He’s going to destroy it? Is he serious? Or just insane? The cold sometimes does that to people.

You again snarled when he suddenly stood up and started walking towards you. Getting alert of what he might do you tried to run away but you felt like you’re being held still. An unknown energy is stopping you from moving from where you stand facing away from your cabin’s door and from the man.

“Little fox, where do you think you’re going?” He said sounding closer and that’s when you felt two strong cold hand lifted you up. You tried to struggle but the invisible energy is still there.

_What the fuck is going on!?_ You said on your head. Your heart beating wildly on your chest when he started petting your white fur.

The calming and soothing sensation confused you. You started to purr on every stroke of his large hand making your eyes heavy, you’re starting to get sleepy when you suddenly felt the invisible energy holding you disappear.

As quick as you can you jumped out from his lap and towards the other side of the room. You started snarling and showing him you fang to scare him but it doesn’t seems to work. He just laugh at you.

“Feisty little fox.” He said. “Should I just kill you? What are you even be doing in a house in this isolated place? Do you have an owner? This house doesn’t seems abandoned.” He said walking around your home. Checking things touching them.

“G-go away!” you said firmly after deciding you need to be on your human form to make this trespasser leave you home. You saw his back became stiff from hearing a voice knowing that he’s alone and is only talking to a little feisty fox he found amusing.

He turned to your direction. “Oh, what do we have here? It seems that the little fox is not just a simple cute little fox after all.” He smirked. “Now I know why I am drawn to you.” He said biting his lips.

His sexiness stole the air from you lungs. He’s just so alluring to your eyes and his scent…his scent itself makes you feel dizzy from want.

“L-leave my cabin! How dare you enter other people’s home and act so high and mighty.” You said your voice hard, eyes angry but your heart…it’s already to the point of hurting. Seeing this stranger awakens your longing to be with someone.

“Indeed a feisty little fox.” He said walking towards you. You started backing more towards the corner where you’ve put yourself to be on the safe distance from him.

“W-what are you doing? Don’t go near me!” You shouted, well aware how you are naked behind your long (Y/H/C) hair and arms.

“You intrigue me.” He said still walking towards you. You conjure your fangs and your eyes turning into a blue orb half shifting to be able to have weapon in case he started to attack. You heard him gasp and his eyes lovingly took in your appearance. “I have never seen such beauty.” He said not showing any signs of being scared of how you look.

“I said leave!” You snarled your voice deeper than usual.

“I cannot do that little fox. Now that you have captured my attention you are mine now. Such beautiful creature. Oh the things I’ll do to tame such spirit” He said only few steps away from you. Not liking the effect his word to your body you attacked him. Aiming for his neck for a deadly bite but suddenly he’s not in front of you and you stumbled toward the couch.

Snarling you turned your head side to side to see where he went but he’s nowhere to be found. Confused you tried to stand when a heavy weight pushed you back down two strong hand held your arms steady.

“Now I got you where I want you, little fox” he whispered his voice so near your ears. His intoxicating smell making your head swirl.

“Let go!” you said looking on the side you fangs ready to bite him if given the chance. You tried to struggle from his grip but he’s not bulging it only made you skin tingle from his hands that is holding you down.

“Hmm, continue that little struggling you’re doing pet.” He growled and suddenly he’s raining kisses on your naked back. Your head is getting light and your breathing rugged. All these feeling he’s making you feel are all foreign to you being alone almost the rest of your life. He continue raining hot kisses going up from the middle of your back up to your nape. Goosebumps form on your skin your eyes closing from the intense feelings. “You taste so good.” He said. The only response you’re able to give is a rugged breathe hiding your face on the couch from embarrassment.

You’re liking what he’s doing to you and it’s scaring you to the point that with all the strength you can give and the fact that he lower down his hold on you, you twisted your body and pushed him down the floor making him lay on his back with you straddling him and holding his arms up your claws digging on his wrist drawing blood.

“What are you doing!? What are you making me feel! H-how dare you!” you said your deep voice shaking. You are having mix emotion from all this and the annoying man just smirked at you. “Stop smirking!” You demanded because it’s making you weak.

“You see my little fox, I don’t know what this is but a certain attraction is making me crave you and you being naked in front of me is not helping.” He said. His voice breathless and you also saw uncertainty in his eyes. That made you loosen your grip on his wrist, your claws returning back to normal and so are your fangs and eyes.

“I-I feel it too…what is this?” you said your voice now back to a more feminine and smooth one. You touch you beating heart with your blood covered right hand. “My heart ache from this. Make it go away!” You said, your voice shaking.

“Oh my little fox.” He said pushing himself into a sitting position with you still in his lap. “I don’t know what this is too but somehow I am brought to you and since laying my eyes on your beautiful fox form you have bewitched me.” He snaked his arms on your waist removing even an inch of a distance between your bodies. You gasp because suddenly you can feel cold smooth skin touching yours.

Looking down you saw that the cloths he was wearing are now gone. He’s as naked as you are and it made your cheek heat up.

“Look at me little fox.” He said tilting your head up making you look at his eyes and you being a shy girl made sure that your eyes won’t meet his. “Shy, aren’t we?” he chuckle, it sounded lovely to you and slowly you moved your eyes to meet him.

“I-I don’t know you…” you said shyly. Every second spend in his embrace made you accept him and his touch. “Why am I having this feelings…I don’t even know you…” you said your tone scared and uncertain.

He brushed his hand on your cheek making you lean on it more. _It feels wonderful…his touch_. You thought.

“My little feisty fox, I am Loki of Asgard.” He said, his tone proud and firm. “I am burdened with glorious purpose…and I want you.” He said and a grip on your nape crashed your lips on his.

You moaned on how lovely he taste.

It was indeed intoxicating and you want more of him. After nipping on his lips you liked it and smiled at him.

“You taste as delicious as your scent.” You said. “I-I have never been like this. I have never been with anyone.”

“Oh darling…I will take care of you. You will not regret this.” And he carried you towards your couch kissing you more as he walked. Oh this is such a wonderful feeling and you want it to never stop. You thought as he lay you on you couch him above you.

His kisses went down from your lips to your neck. He bit on your collar and you whimpered. Your core tightening with need and lower…and lower he go until his face is right in the center of your legs. So near to your wet cunt.

The anticipation made you bit your lips, eyes expecting and the handsome brut is teasing you. He smiled that smile that looks like he is going to do something wicked.

“W-why are y – Oh….” You moaned when he suddenly licked your wetness. The friction send shivers down your toes. Your hand finding his lovely hair and fisting it. He moaned too when you tried to push him more towards you pussy.

Now you are asking yourself how you survived all these years without trying this out but you thought against it. It was only for him. This unknown want you have it’s all for Loki.

His tongue teased your clit and you let out a shaky moan. His hand played with your exposed breast and being new to all of you came.

“Hmm…such sensitive nub you got there Darling.” He said, slowly climbing up your body his nakedness rubbing on your making you feel hot all over again. “Now, you’re mine.” He whispered before claiming your lips in a heated kiss. His tongue entering your mouth and playing with yours making you dizzy with all those heightened feelings. You’ve enjoyed the kiss too much that you didn’t feel him move his hand down to hold his hard cock. He rubbed himself to your wet cunt and it made you moan on his hot lips.

“P-please…” you pleaded stopping the kiss.

“What do you want?” He said. “Tell me what you want. I will give you anything my little pet.” He said raining little kisses on your face, neck and breast.

“I want you…I have no idea why but I want to feel all of you.” You said. Wrapping your arms on his neck pulling him closer to you. He looked at your eyes glimmering with want.

“Tell me your name…” he said rubbing his pointed nose on your cheek. “I want to know the name of the fox that bewitched me so.”

“(Y/N)…” you whispered. “I’m (Y/N) – ah.” and he suddenly entered you smoothly his huge size making you whimpered and hugged him closer.

“So tight my little (Y/N)…ah.” He continued to thrust gently hitting you on all the right spots.

Your orgasm came making your mind blank and not a moment later he too came inside you shouting your name.

He pulled out from you making your limp body lay on the couch that you use as your bed too and stroked your face. “Such lovely pet you are. Maybe it’s not bad if I don’t destroy this place if it means I’ll have you beside me.” He said hugging you close to him. You smiled hiding your red face on his muscled chest.

“I like that. I love this place too even if it’s flawed.” You said your voice almost a whisper.

“I can see that now, Pet. Go and sleep. I’ve tired you it seems.” And you did what he said. Your tired body giving out. You just hope that when you wake up he’s still be there.


End file.
